


Kiss Me

by IndigoButterfly



Series: Kiss Me [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, POV Gendry Waters, Pining, Romance, Roommates, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoButterfly/pseuds/IndigoButterfly
Summary: ''The feeling came out of nowhere, and Gendry didn't know what to do with it. It was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. Kissing Arya wasn't really something he'd considered in the 10 years he'd known her. They'd met when she was 13 and he was 18 and he'd thought of her as Robb's little sister and later, a friend. This was new.''Five times Gendry wanted to kiss Arya and the one time he did.





	1. Pub Night

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'd been into reading Modern AUs but I've discovered some really fantastic ones on here, and it inspired me to give writing one a shot. It's super different from my first fic, which was a canon fix-it, but I hope you enjoy!

Gendry was halfway into his third beer, enjoying his usual Friday night drinks with Arya at their usual pub with their usual friends when it hit him. It was nothing in particular, really. She sat beside him, looking the same as she always did, wearing jeans, a flannel shirt and sneakers, her hair pulled into a ponytail, a beer in her hand. It wasn't anything she said either. But as she threw her head back and laughed at some ridiculous story Hot Pie was telling, something changed. He wanted, more than anything, to kiss Arya.

The feeling came out of nowhere, and he didn't know what to do with it. It was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. Kissing Arya wasn't really something he'd considered in the 10 years he'd known her. They'd met when she was 13 and he was 18 and he'd thought of her as Robb's little sister and later, a friend. This was new.

Robb and Gendry had been roommates in King's Landing since their first year of university. They'd quickly become friends, and when Robb found out that Gendry didn't have any family of his own, he'd invited him home for the holidays. He'd fit right in with the Starks, and it had become something of a tradition for Robb to bring Gendry along to Winterfell whenever he paid a visit himself.

Gendry and Arya had always gotten along like a house on fire – they loved the same movies, shared the same sarcastic senses of humour, and both had felt like outcasts growing up. A city boy all of his life, Gendry found that he wanted to get out in nature, so Arya started taking him along when she set off on one of her day hikes in the rugged Northern countryside. Gendry wasn't as good at navigating the narrow paths or climbing the scattered boulders as Arya was – she was so small and agile where he was ungainly and heavy-footed, but Arya had shown a level of patience with him that she normally didn't possess. Gendry came to really enjoy their hikes and conversations and it became one of his favourite things about visting Winterfell.

When Robb had gotten engaged to Talisa last year, he told Gendry he'd be moving in with his fiancée, but that Arya was moving down to King's Landing to begin her Masters in Westerosi History and that maybe she could take over Robb's room. Gendry didn't like change much, but he did like Arya, so he'd quickly agreed and suddenly she was his roommate.

It worked out well for both of them. They didn't see each other much during the week, with Gendry working and Arya studying. Neither of them dated much, nothing to speak of anyway, so the weekends were theirs, and they had developed a comfortable routine. Fridays they met Hot Pie and Lommy at the pub, Saturdays were movie night, and Sundays they would have breakfast together. It was easy and it was familiar, just the way Gendry liked things, and now he was ruining it all. Nothing would be the same again.

As Gendry contemplates this turn of events, Arya turns her attention to him.

''What's up, Gen?''

''What? No, nothing, I -,'' he gestures futilely and knocks over the remnants of his beer.

Lommy and Hot Pie cheer, while Arya reaches across the table to grab some napkins, leaning in close. Gendry can smell her hair and feel the warmth from her skin as her bare arm presses against his.

''You know what,'' he says quickly, pulling his arm away, ''I just remembered, I need to – I'm going to just – I'm going to go.''

Arya eyes him with a raised brow. ''You want me to come with?''

''I'm fine, everything's fine. Just tired.''

''Okay cool,'' Arya says, ''Cause I want to hear the end of this story. I'm going head out soon though. See you at home!''

''See you at home,'' Gendry says in the lightest tone he can manage. He heads out of the pub as casually as possible, but once outside finds himself leaning against its brick facade, trying to gather his thoughts.

Maybe, he considered, it was just a fleeting impulse. Maybe it would just go away.

He was wrong.


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''She's wearing a dress, an actual dress. Her hair is in waves, her eyes are smoky and her lips glossy. In all the years he's known her, Gendry has never seen Arya in a dress and it throws him. It's not that he thinks she needs a dress to look beautiful – to him, she always does. Part of him likes seeing this side of her – a lot – but another part feels like it's not really her. She's never been one to try and impress people, why was she starting now?''

It hadn't gone away. Once Gendry had thought about kissing Arya, he just kept thinking about it. A lot. He just didn't know what to make out of it, and didn't know what to do about it. This was Arya, his friend, his roommate. If she didn't feel the same way, it would destroy the relationship they'd spent the last 10 years building. There weren't many people in this world that Gendry felt truly comfortable with, and she was one of them.

Then there was Robb. This was his little sister, who Robb probably still saw as a 13-year-old kid and would likely kill Gendry if anything ever happened between them. On the other hand, Arya was an adult – smart, strong, capable of making her own decisions, and kicking the ass of anyone who tried to make her do anything she didn't want to do. Pushing the internal debate aside, Gendry throws on a fresh shirt and fixes his hair before heading out to the kitchen to grab a snack before pub night.

''Hey, Gen,'' Arya calls as Gendry roots around in the fridge, looking for a drink, ''Have you seen my black bag?''

''I think it's in the - '' he turns from the fridge, soda in hand, and his breath catches in his throat, ''hallway,'' he manages to rasp out.

She's wearing a dress, an actual dress. Her hair is in waves, her eyes are smoky and her lips glossy. In all the years he's known her, Gendry has never seen Arya in a dress and it throws him. It's not that he thinks she _needs_ a dress to look beautiful – to him, she always does. Part of him likes seeing this side of her – a lot – but another part feels like it's not really her. She's never been one to try and impress people, why was she starting now?

''Thanks,'' Arya says, grabbing the bag from the hall table.

''You look...good,'' Gendry says awkwardly, trying not to stare. He's been able to hold it together fairly well since that pub night, and things have been pretty normal between them. But this wasn't fair.

''Really? I feel a bit ridiculous, like it's not really me. But I feel like, if Meera's going to make the effort of setting me up with someone, I should make an effort too.''

''Wait, that's why you're not coming to pub night? You have a date?''

''Yes, I have a date. It happens occasionally,'' Arya retorts, cheeks reddening, ''I told you about it like three days ago.''

''You said you weren't coming, not that you have a date. I thought you had to study or something.''

It's definitely all come out wrong because she does not look impressed.

''Is it really that hard to believe, Gendry?'' Arya says coldly, '' I mean, I know you still see me as a little kid, but hopefully I'm not so unappealing that you're that thrown by someone wanting to go out with me.''

''What?? Arya, you're _(amazing)_ \- you're right, I'm sorry. That's – not what I meant. You'll be missed tonight, is all.''

Arya's expression softens. ''I'll miss you too,'' she admits, adding ''All of you,'' when she sees the look on Gendry's face. 

Gendry grins, happy to have smoothed things over after sticking his foot in his mouth. Arya smiles back, and Gendry wants nothing more than to -

The buzzer rings and Arya's eyes go wide.

''Gotta go!'' she says hurriedly, then heads for the front door. ''Have fun tonight,'' she calls over her shoulder. ''Ask Hot Pie to tell you the pineapple story!''

Then she's gone and the apartment is overwhelmingly silent. A month ago, Gendry wouldn't have thought twice about Arya's love life. Although, now that he thinks about it, he probably would have, he just hadn't realized it yet. Gendry downs the soda and a handful of peanuts before grabbing his jacket and heading out the door. Lommy and Hot Pie's company will just have to do.


	3. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''All I could think was that I'd rather be having movie night on our couch with you.''

Several Sundays later, Gendry stumbles from his room and heads towards the kitchen in search of coffee. It's still early, and he's surprised to see Arya up already. And she seems to be...baking?

''Morning,'' he says groggily.

''Hey sunshine,'' she says brightly, far too alert for this time of the morning.

''What are you doing up?'' Gendry asks, ''Didn't you have a hot date last night?''

''First of all, no one says hot date anymore, Grandpa,'' Arya replies rolling her eyes, ''Second, I was home by 10. ''

That was a surprise. They hadn't seen each other much in the few weeks since her first date with Ned, and he definitely didn't expect to see her up and about on a Sunday morning. Their traditional breakfast together had been a bust lately, she'd been out so late the last few Saturday nights, meaning he'd also spent movie nights alone. Last night was no exception, and he'd fallen asleep in front of the TV.

''What are you making?'' Gendry asks, peering into the mixing bowl.

''Cookies.''

''For breakfast?''

''Yup. Everything Cookies. Nothing like a big sugar hit first thing in the morning. Want to help?''

Their breakfasts usually consisted of cereal, eggs, or toast...pancakes if they were feeling especially ambitious. They never baked, but the cookie mixture already smelled amazing, and it was nice to be able to spend some time together again.

''Sure,'' Gendry says, ''I'll give it a shot.'' Arya hands him two kinds of chocolate chips, crushed pretzels, oatmeal, and some peanut butter.

''This is quite a concoction,'' he says doubtfully, eyeing the ingredients.

''It'll be amazing, Gen,'' Arya raves, ''Trust me.''

He does. Arya hops up on the stool next to him and watches intently as Gendry mixes it all in bit by bit. 

''It's over,'' she says suddenly.

Gendry stops mixing and looks up. His flash of relief is replaced by concern as he considers the possibility that Ned broke Arya's heart.

''Really?'' he says, ''Are you okay?''

''I'm okay,'' she reassures him, ''Here, let's get these on the sheet.''

They stand in silence, rolling the dough into balls and placing them on the cookie sheet. They actually do look pretty great. Arya pops the tray into the oven and puts away the ingredients while Gendry grabs the mixing bowl and spatula to wash them up. He wants to know what happened with Ned, but doesn't want to push it. If Arya wants to tell him about it, she will.

''I mean, we only went out a few times,'' she tells him finally. ''We didn't even sleep together.''

Gendry forces himself to look as casual as possible, and thankfully Arya doesn't seem to notice his ears reddening at this intimate piece of information. 

''And anyway, I'm the one who ended things,'' Arya continues, leaning against the counter top, ''I didn't feel like myself around him, you know?''

Gendry did know. There were very few people he felt like himself around, which was probably why his own dating life was so sporadic. He always came off as grumpy or aloof, when really he just found it hard to talk to people he didn't know.

''It's my own fault, really,'' Arya continues, shaking her head, '' I should never should have worn that stupid dress.''

''I liked the dress,'' Gendry says before he can stop himself. His eyes dart to Arya's to gauge her reaction, but she flashes him a quick smile, which isn't what he'd been expecting.

''Thanks, but it really wasn't me, and I think it gave Ned the wrong idea about me from day one. Not just because of the whole dress debacle, but more because he just didn't really listen. He didn't really want to date _me_, just what he wanted me to be.''

Gendry nods thoughtfully. He can't imagine wanting Arya to be anything but what she is.

''Anyway, last night, we're at dinner, at some ridiculously pompous restaurant, and he's going on and on about some gala he wants to take me to...''

The timer dings and Arya peers through the glass door into the oven.

''I think they're ready,'' she decides.

Gendry slips on an oven glove and reaches for the tray, just as Arya says -

''All I could think was that I'd rather be having movie night on our couch with you.''

Gendry's thrown by this turn of events, and he distractedly grabs for the scorching hot cookie sheet with his ungloved hand.

''Fuck!'' he shouts, stumbling back. The oven door slams shut. Arya grabs Gendry by the wrist and pulls him over to the sink, turning on the cold water and shoving his hand in. After a couple of minutes she sits him on the stool by the counter top and brings over a cold cloth.

''Are you okay?'' Arya asks, laying the cloth on the reddened skin, ''What happened?''

''I don't know,'' Gendry mumbles, ''I just wasn't thinking.''

She's inches away from him now, lightly grasping his sore hand with both of hers. Arya's face hovers over the burn, wide grey eyes looking at it with concern as she peels back the cloth to check the damage. As the cold water starts to take effect and the pain begins to subside, Gendry considers how easy it would be for him to learn forward, just a little. Arya's looking so intently at his hand and he's so focused on her, that they both fail to notice the smoke pouring from the oven.

The smoke alarm breaks the spell, its piercing shrieks filling the apartment.

''Shit, the cookies!'' exclaims Arya, grabbing the oven mitt and pulling them out of the oven, while Gendry fans the alarm with a towel.

The smoke alarm is silenced, and they lean on the kitchen counter, panting. The ridiculousness of the situation kicks in, and they both laugh.

''Oh right, this is why I never bake,'' Arya snickers, ''Maybe back to cereal next week,''

Gendry grins, happy that there will be a breakfast next week.

''How's your hand?'' she asks.

''Feeling better already, although my pride may take a little longer to heal.''

''Not your brightest moment,'' agrees Arya. ''You know, I think some of these cookies are salvageable. They still look pretty good.''

And they were.


	4. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Gendry's fully focused on the film, trying to work out who's who and what's really going on, when Arya suddenly hits pause. He turns towards her and sees grey eyes studying him, lips parted like she wants to say something and isn't sure what.''

The Saturday after The Cookie Incident, movie night was back on, and Gendry was looking forward to it. He'd missed spending time with Arya over the past month, and had told himself (repeatedly) that their friendship was the most important thing. He would deal with the rest later.

Pub night the night before had been a blast, with Anguy and Tom joining them for a few. Anguy cracked loud jokes, Tom broke out some drunken rock ballads, Hot Pie told the pineapple story to great acclaim, and Lommy passed out on the table after one too many pints. They talked, they laughed, they drank, and things seemed back to normal. Even Meera had stopped by for a couple, and she and Arya chatted for a while at the other end of the table. Gendry couldn't hear anything they were saying, but he could have sworn they looked over at him a couple times. He sipped his beer and pretended not to notice.

''Okay,'' calls Arya from the living room as she flips through the Netflix selection, ''these are my top contenders.''

''Hit me,'' Gendry yells from the kitchen, where he was in charge of snacks.

''_When Harry Met Sally_.''

''Nope!'' he yelps a bit too quickly.

''_Coco_? ''

''Again?? Pass.'' Gendry loads up a tray with popcorn, jelly beans and sodas, and heads out to the living room.

''What about _The Hateful Eight_?''

''So an 80's romantic comedy, a kids movie, or a Tarantino flick? You have very eclectic tastes, Stark.''

''Just pick one, Waters,'' groans Arya good naturedly. It was the same debate every time, and it was all part of the fun.

''Fine, _Hateful Eight_ it is.''

They set up their snacks and settle into their usual spots on the sofa as dramatic music begins the movie. Gendry allows himself one glance over to Arya, who's already shoving popcorn into her mouth, absorbed in what's on the screen. He grins to himself before turning his attention to the movie.

About two thirds of the way through the film, Gendry's fully focused on _The Hateful Eight_, trying to work out who's who and what's really going on, when Arya suddenly hits pause. He turns towards her and sees grey eyes studying him, lips parted like she wants to say something and isn't sure what.

''You okay?,'' Gendry asks. He's never known Arya to have an issue speaking her mind.

''I'm sorry I've bailed on you the last few weeks,'' she says finally, ''Especially for someone I just met. I mean, we've known each other forever, and you mean a lot to me. _This_ means a lot to me. I'm glad we're hanging out again.''

''You don't need to apologize, Arya,'' Gendry says truthfully. He's missed her but he doesn't blame her. ''You're allowed to have a life outside of me. But I'm glad you're back.''

Arya smiles softly, and the way the dim light is hitting her face makes Gendry's stomach flip. His mouth is suddenly dry, and he turns to grab his soda, taking a long swig. The last thing he wants to do is derail their friendship just as they've reconnected, but the way she'd just been looking at him makes part of him think maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't think kissing him was such a bad idea.

Making up his mind, Gendry sets down his glass, takes a deep breath and turns to Arya.

She's asleep. Of course.

Gendry turns off the TV with a sigh, and takes the snack tray into the kitchen. Passing back through the living room, he grabs a blanket off the arm of the couch, lays it over Arya's sleeping form, and brushes the loose hair out of her face. She snorts and turns onto her side, curling up and burrowing lazily into the soft sofa. Gendry chuckles and heads for his room, a smile still on his face. He's already looking forward to Sunday breakfast.


	5. Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Arya's dark hair is windblown and her cheeks reddened from the chill, and she's never looked so beautiful. The spark Gendry's been feeling turns into a full-fledged electric current, and it's nothing like he's ever felt before.''

Ned Stark was celebrating his 50th birthday with a gathering of family and friends at Winterfell. Arya had spent the week there, as the party fell on the last days of her university's winter break, while Gendry stayed in King's Landing for work, and would head up on Friday afternoon. It was strange having the apartment to himself. Even though Gendry didn't really see Arya much during the week, he realized once she wasn't there that simply having her around was comforting and comfortable. Without her, it was quiet and lifeless, not to mention far too tidy.

Gendry was looking forward to catching up with all of the Starks. It had been too long since he'd seen them – even Robb, who had landed a big promotion at his law firm and was busy planning his upcoming wedding in what little free time he had. Sansa and Theon had had a baby girl since he'd last seen them, and he still found it hard to believe that proper Sansa and goofy Theon had ended up married.

He'd arrived late Friday evening, just in time for after-dinner drinks. Gendry had been greeted with open arms, and it meant a lot to him that the Starks were so happy to see him. The family talked late into the evening, and one by one they shared their latest news with him. Ned and Catelyn asked him about work and talked about the trip they had taken to the Summer Isles. Rickon couldn't wait to be done with high school, while Bran was enjoying his studies at Winterfell University. Robb reminisced about their university days and Talisa talked about the wedding. Sansa raved about the baby, with Theon throwing in a story about the greatest diaper blow-out known to man. Gendry's reaction made Arya chuckle from across the room, where she was chatting with her future sister-in-law. He met her gaze and grinned, and hoped they would get some time to talk – they'd been so caught up with the rest of the family, they hadn't had the chance to speak properly since she had greeted him with a warm hug. But at the end of the evening, as everyone was drifting off to bed, Arya had asked him to join her on a hike the next morning and he had happily agreed.

Gendry and Arya reach the top of an overlook, and take in the rugged landscape below. The sun shines brightly in a cloudless blue sky, glistening off the fresh white snow, and the air is pure and fresh, a far cry from the smog of King's Landing. Gendry takes in a deep, cleansing breath and enjoys the scene.

''Not a bad place to grow up,'' he says, looking around appreciatively, ''if you don't mind the cold.''

''The North isn't that cold,'' explains Arya, '' it's the South that's too warm.''

''If you say so, Stark.''

They're quiet for a moment as Gendry brushes the snow off a boulder and leans against it.

''You're family's great,'' he tells Arya, ''you must miss them.''

''I do, but it's nice to get some breathing room. They really do drive me crazy sometimes.''

''Well I think that's normal,'' Gendry says, before swallowing dryly, ''From what I've heard.''

Gendry had grown up with a loving mother but no extended family, and no father to speak of. After Gendry's mother had died, he'd discovered that his so-called dad was a hot-shot politician who drank too much and slept around behind his wife's back. Robert Baratheon didn't contact his son himself, but sent his lawyer to offer Gendry a generous sum of money, supposedly because he wanted to make amends, but Gendry knew it was a pay-off to stop Baratheon's indiscretions getting out before the next election. He hadn't wanted to take the money – he didn't want anything to do with the man who'd abandoned his mother – but in the end Gendry decided he would use the money to pay for his education so he could get out of Fleabottom and make something of himself that would have made his mother proud.

Arya's eyes go wide as she realizes what she's said.

''Oh Gen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean – You're right, they're fantastic. And you know, they consider you family too. They really love you.''

''It's fine, Arya, really,'' Gendry reassured her warmly,''I know what you meant. And I know they care about me - it means a lot. Now can we keep going before I freeze my Southern ass off?''

Arya laughs, the light melody of it carrying over the crisp air. They head toward the path that will lead them back to Winterfell.

''Do you think you'll move back North when your Masters is over?'' Gendry asks, trying to sound casual. It was something he'd been considering while spending the past week without her.

''You know, I'm not really sure,'' Arya replies carefully, ''I still have a year to go. Have to see what happens I guess.''

Gendry nods thoughtfully and pushes the possibility of Arya leaving King's Landing from his mind.

The rest of the hike flies by, as they fall into easy conversation. They fill each other in on what they'd been up to the week they were apart, debate the highs and lows of _The Hateful Eight_, which they'd finally manage to finish, and place bets on which Stark will get the most drunk at the party that evening (Arya says Theon and Gendry says Arya).

They reach the grounds of Winterfell and Arya suddenly stops, turning to him and taking hold of his arm with her gloved hand.

''Gendry, I really am sorry. I know you said it's not a big deal, but I also know I talk without thinking sometimes.''

''It really is fine, Arya. I came to terms with my situation a long time ago. Like you said, you're family's been amazing and I feel really welcome here. And living with you, that feels like home.''

She looks surprised, and Gendry's not sure if that's a good or a bad thing. He doesn't want to cross a line that will make things awkward when they get back to their apartment, and even though there seems to have been a spark between them these past few weeks, he's not entirely sure where they stand.

''You must be freezing,'' Arya says finally, reaching for his scarf with her free hand and tucking into his coat, ''let's get you inside.''

She looks up at him, and they're so close now that he can hear her breathing and he's certain Arya can hear his heart pounding. Her dark hair is windblown and her cheeks reddened from the chill, and she's never looked so beautiful. The spark he's been feeling turns into a full-fledged electric current, and it's nothing like he's ever felt before.

The flame turns to ice in an instant as a massive snowball connects with the side of Gendry's head, while another hits Arya's shoulder, exploding in a cloud of white.

''Bullseye!'' screams Rickon, emerging from behind a snowbank. Theon is right behind, laughing maniacally.

Brushing the snow out of his collar, all Gendry can do is laugh. ''Theon, what the hell?'' he chuckles,''You're supposed to be the adult!''

Arya's already scooping up some fresh powder and taking aim at her brother-in-law.

''Adulthood is overrated!'' Theon exclaims, diving for cover and getting a faceful of snow on the way down.

Rickon's loaded up his arms with new ammunition, and Gendry decides the best way to take him down is a straight-up tackle. He takes two hits before making contact with the teenager and carefully throwing him into the snow. He looks up to see Theon prone on the ground with Arya sitting on his back, stuffing snow down the back of his neck.

''Abort mission, abort mission!'' screams Theon.

''You guys win this time,'' mumbles Rickon, putting his hands in the air.

''Come on, idiots,'' chuckles Arya, rolling her eyes, ''Let's get some hot chocolate.''

Gendry grabs Arya's hand, pulling her off Theon, and their eyes meet. A shiver passes through his body, and Gendry knows it's not from the cold but the grey eyes focused on him.

''Nice work, partner,'' Arya says with a smile, before heading towards the house.

Turning to follow her, Gendry sees Robb watching the whole thing from the living room window. How long had he been standing there?

Fuck.


	6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Time really flies by, doesn't it?'' says Robb suddenly, appearing at Gendry's side and making him jump a mile. ''Sometimes I have to remind myself that I'm a lawyer and I'm getting married. Sansa has a baby, and Arya - well, she's not a kid anymore.''

Ned's birthday party had been a resounding success, as Catelyn Stark's parties always were. There was incredible food, a jazz quartet, and seemingly limitless alcohol. Starks, Tullies, Greyjoys, Maegyrs, and family friends all made the trip to Winterfell to celebrate Ned. Arya had once again worn a dress, and Gendry managed to keep it together this time around. They had chatted a bit throughout the evening, but Gendry was always conscious of Robb, aware that his friend was likely keeping an eye on his little sister after what he'd seen earlier in the day. It didn't help that Gendry had had a few, and didn't trust himself not to say anything to Arya he'd later regret.

Breakfast on Sunday morning had been a subdued affair, as everyone in attendance had made the most of the open bar. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't Arya or Theon who had gotten the most drunk the previous night, but Catelyn, who'd had one too many glasses of wine and was currently nursing what looked to be a killer hangover.

As the end of the weekend of festivities approaches, the family gathers together in the sitting room to spend some time together before everyone goes their separate ways. Gendry finishes his packing and heads downstairs to find Arya on the couch with Talisa, Sansa and baby Sofie. Bran and Rickon are playing a board game, while the unlikely duo of Ned and Theon are chatting by the fireplace. Robb is conspicuously absent, and Gendry is hopeful that he can escape Winterfell without having an awkward conversation. Sansa hands little Sofie to her Auntie Arya, who is looking comically unsure about the whole thing, and Gendry can't help but smile.

''Time really flies by, doesn't it?'' says Robb suddenly, appearing at Gendry's side and making him jump a mile. ''Sometimes I have to remind myself that I'm a lawyer and I'm getting married. Sansa has a _baby,_ and Arya - well, she's not a kid anymore.''

Gendry looks from Robb to Arya and back, shifting uncomfortably, unsure of what to say.

''You like her,'' Robb observes, and his soft smile surprises Gendry. Whatever he expected his friend's reaction to be, that wasn't it.

''I – of course. I mean, we're friends,'' Gendry says awkwardly. He wants to be honest with Robb, but he's not even sure there's really anything to tell.

''I saw the two of you outside yesterday,'' Robb continues in the same friendly tone.

''I know what it probably looked like, but - ''

''It looked like she feels the same about you.''

Gendry's eyebrows shoot up as he processes what Robb is saying, and he's not sure how to respond.

''Look, Gendry,'' Robb continues, ''we've been friends a long time. I know what kind of person you are. That's why I wanted Arya to move into your place. She doesn't open up to people easily, and you two have always had a bond. I knew she'd be comfortable there and that you'd look out for her. I trusted you then, and I trust you now.''

That surprises Gendry, and he realizes the conversation he's been dreading isn't going the way he thought it would. He considers his response carefully.

''So let's say you're right,'' Gendry says tentatively, ''It wouldn't bother you?''

''Well, honestly it did throw me at first, seeing the way you were looking at each other yesterday morning. But after talking with Talisa -''

''Talisa?''

Robb nods, looking over at his future wife, who is now holding baby Sofie. ''She said Arya couldn't take her eyes off you Friday night, that she lit up every time she talked to you. She'd never seen my sister so happy. And she reminded me that Arya is a grown woman, who's more than capable of making her own decisions.''

''So what is it you're saying exactly?'' asks Gendry, trying to get a handle on things.

''I'm saying,'' says Robb, ''That there's no one I would trust more to make Arya happy. So if it's just the fact that she's my sister that's standing in your way, well – don't let it.''

He claps Gendry on the shoulder, and heads over to the fireplace to sit with Ned and Theon. Gendry's left a bit dazed, but relieved. Seeing Gendry alone, Arya makes her way over to him.

''I'm glad you and Robb have had the chance to catch up – I feel like we never see him anymore. What were talking about so seriously?'' she asks, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

''Just how nice it is to have everyone together.''

''It is, isn't it? I can't believe I have a niece!'' Arya says with an easy smile, ''I was scared to hold her at first - I've never really held a baby before, not since Rickon was one. It wasn't as terrifying as I expected it to be. I guess sometimes you have to do what scares you, and trust it'll turn out the way you hoped.''

Her words aren't lost on Gendry, and he thinks about them the whole journey back to King's Landing. As Arya naps next to him on the plane, Gendry can't shake what Robb had said to him. Is it really that obvious that Arya feels the same way about him that he does about her? Is he just not seeing it as clearly as others are because he's afraid of change - or worse, of losing her? The thoughts go round and round in his mind like a tumble dryer.

Arriving at the apartment, Gendry and Arya roll their luggage in the front door and fling off their coats. Gendry's nerves are shot. The desire to kiss Arya is stronger than ever, but he's more terrified than ever of actually doing it. Everything could fall apart, and he doesn't know if he's ready to risk it.

''It's nice to be back,'' says Arya, looking around appreciatively.

''Nice to have you back,'' replies Gendry with a smile, which Arya returns warmly. It's still there, that look, the one that makes him think that maybe there's a chance. Even here, outside the memories of Winterfell and the effects of the stunning Northern landscape.

''Would you like a glass of wine?'' Gendry asks, pushing away the chaos in his brain. With a cozy glass of wine, they can talk, get comfortable, and maybe he'll get the courage to act.

''I'm actually really tired,'' confesses Arya, ''And I have to meet with my advisor in the morning. I think I'm going to head to bed.''

Oh.

Arya starts to drag her suitcase toward her room, only to suddenly stop at her door. She turns back, her eyes flicker to meet his, and her lips part. She hesitates, before saying a quiet, ''Goodnight,'' and flashing him an awkward smile. Arya opens the door and disappears into her room. Gendry lets out a long breath and shakes his head, resigning himself to the fact that maybe he was wrong about the whole thing. He heads to his own room and flops down onto the bed, staring at the ceiling, thoughts racing.

Arya had always been someone Gendry cared for, she had been since day one. They've always had great conversations and a lot of fun, and no one makes him laugh like she does. Her outgoing personality has always perfectly complimented his more serious nature, bringing a balance to their dynamic that keeps each other in check. They respect each other, trust each other, listen to each other and rely on each other. She's been an amazing friend and a great roommate, but this new side of things is too powerful to ignore, tonight's slightly awkward interaction aside.

Gendry pushes his doubts and fears away and just thinks about all of the moments they'd shared since he'd experienced his revelation on pub night, since he'd started seeing his friend in a new light. The looks they'd shared, the knowing smiles, the unmistakable tension. Gendry doesn't want to lose his friend, but more than anything he doesn't want to lose the chance for something more. He wants to love her, he wants feel her love in return, and more than anything he wants to make her happy - and he wants to start now.

Determined, Gendry leaps from the bed and flings open his bedroom door, only to find Arya standing with her fist in the air, poised to knock. Her eyes go wide for a moment as she slowly lowers her arm.

''I was thinking,'' she says quietly, ''that a glass of wine would be nice.''

Arya smiles softly as her grey eyes meet Gendry's blue, and he can't wait anymore. He steps closer to her and takes Arya's face in his hands with a sudden confidence, born from the certainty that her heart is racing just as quickly as his is. He savours the moment, wanting to remember exactly how it felt, before bringing his lips to meet hers and doing what he's been thinking about for months:

He kisses Arya.

And she kisses him back, her soft lips meeting his as she melts into his arms, the long-smoldering spark between them igniting as the tension snaps. The electricity is overwhelming, but at the same times it feels like the most natural thing in the world. It's everything and Gendry has never felt so content. He wraps his arms around Arya's small shoulders and rests his chin on her head.

''I've been wanting to do that for a while,'' he confesses quietly. He feels Arya smile against his chest and her arms grip him a little tighter.

''But?''

''But I was worried that it would change everything.''

Arya pulls back from Gendry's embrace, looking up at him so intently it's like they're the only two people in the world, and it takes his breath away.

''It will, and it won't. We're still us, just a different us. An even better us.''

Gendry smiles at the thought of being them but better, it's a change he can definitely get used to. Arya goes up onto her toes, bringing her arms from Gendry's waist to his shoulders, and pulling him towards her lips once again. The second kiss is no less thrilling than the first, and Gendry wants nothing more than to keep kissing Arya, every day, for as long as possible.

They grab the bottle of wine and two glasses from the kitchen, and settle onto the couch. They talk like they always have, about life, and family, everything and nothing, punctuating their easy conversation with long-awaited kisses. Some are fiery and passionate, some soft and gentle, but all them hold all of the emotion of the past few months and the promise of what's to come. Gendry loses track of time, and eventually, the conversation stops flowing and they enjoy a comfortable silence. Silently, Arya takes Gendry's hand and leads him into her room, and they fall asleep with their arms around each other. It was worth the wait, and it truly feels like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have been so amazing, and I hope the last chapter lived up to your expectations. I've enjoyed writing this so much that I'm planning to do a second part, this journey to the first kiss from Arya's point of view, so we can get into her head a bit and see what got her to this point (including how Meera, Talisa, and Sansa helped along the way). So if you like this story, stay tuned!


End file.
